Broken Heart
by krissy7490
Summary: My take on the fight Dean witnessed as a child between Mary and John over the phone.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural isn't mine, nor are these characters. I just borrow them when the mood strikes me!

Broken Heart

She had no choice. She had to keep it together. She had to maintain the front that everything was fine, that there was nothing wrong.

Mary Winchester was a Hunter. Her entire life had been spent putting on whatever mask was necessary to get the job done. This was no exception.

She smiled lovingly at the little boy sitting at the table as she carefully cut the crust off his sandwich. He beamed at her, obviously loving the attention he was receiving.

_How did I get blessed with such a sweet boy?_ She asked herself.

The phone rang and she went to answer it. At that moment she was glad to turn away because she didn't trust herself not to maintain her composure. Her heart regularly leapt into her throat now when the phone rang. She knew in her gut who would be on the other end, but she never knew what kind of a mood he'd be in.

"Hello?"

"Mary, its John." She could already hear the slur to his words, already drinking even though it was only noon. "Look, I know I made a mistake… I know you're angry… but you pushed me, Mary… you pushed me to that other woman-"

It took all of Mary's self control not to start screaming hysterically into the phone. She could feel the tears threatening to overwhelm her.

"No, John…"

"I'm a man, Mary! I have needs too! So I found them with someone else. You know how I am, Mary."

"We're not having this conversation again, John."

"I need to be with someone who can meet those needs, Mary. You need to think about that!"

"Think about what?" Mary replied incredulously. "You've two boys at home!"

"Don't try dragging Dean and Sammy into this! I'll be there for them. This is between you and me!"

"Bullshit," she couldn't help but hiss quietly into the phone in order to be sure Dean couldn't hear her. "This involves them too! You left your family for another woman!"

"You're never going to change, Mary! I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who doesn't respect my needs!"

Mary closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew this conversation had to end before it turned into a screaming match like the last time. She couldn't let that happen, not in front of Dean.

"Fine," she replied. "Then don't. There's nothing more to talk about."

She could hear John get ready to reply, but she hung up the phone before he could have the chance. She leaned against the counter and felt the tears she had been fighting begin flowing down her face. She felt herself begin to tremble uncontrollably as she fought to not completely break down and collapse onto the floor in a sobbing heap. Waves of emotions flooded her, feelings of terror and despair.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I have two little boys that depend on me. I don't have a job. I have no money. I have no skills. Where am I going to work? Who's going to help me raise my boys? What am I going to do? God, what am I going to do?_

Suddenly, she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly.

"It's OK, Mom," Little Dean said quietly. "Dad still loves you. I love you, too. I'll never leave you."

Mary hugged Dean tightly. Her broken heart was slightly mended by her little boy's sweet words. She broke away long enough to cup her face in her hands and smile lovingly at him.

"You are my little angel," she said, smiling broadly at him. She forced aside her despair in order to focus on her son. "How 'bout some pie? Okay."

She turned away to get the pie and she heard Dean scurry quickly back to the table.

_I have Dean. I have Sammy. It'll be OK. Somehow, someway, we'll get through this. I have my little boys. They'll get me through this._

Hello, my loyal readers! I know I've been MIA for quite awhile. I just wanted to take this time to thank all the people who have continued to read my old stories and write reviews. Also all the people who have added my stories to their favorite lists and all that. It really has meant a lot to me.

I wrote this story for a couple reasons. One reason is I wanted to get my feet wet again since I really haven't done much writing for so long. The other reason is, well, a little bit of cathartic reasons. Last few months have been very difficult and emotional to say the least. Unfortunately, it does pertain to this subject. But, things are looking up and it's amazing what having your child's unwavering love will do to keep you strong.

Thank you again for all your support and thank you for reading! : )


End file.
